


Requirement to Swim

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [28]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Coulson needs to teach Clint how to swim</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The problem with teaching the man you just started going out with how to swim is the constant half-nakedness and all the skinship involved. Now, Phil prides himself as a person who can tame his carnal desires, but let’s be honest for a second and look at Clint Barton.  _Have you seen that man?_  It’s a miracle he doesn’t get jumped every other day! 

Anyway, back to the point, Clint was a very distracting student and the fact that Coulson had permission to touch him - sexually, Phil meant he wants to sexually touch Clint- teaching the archer how to swim was getting a little fruitless. 

He’s going to be honest, he’s looking forward to the CPR lessons (although they aren’t really going to tackle that because both agents already know how to perform CPR.) They’re just looking for excuses to make-out, but hey… Who could blame them? the honeymoon period in any relationship is the best weeks of the relationship. 

"Are they going to be one of those couples that are sickeningly sweet until the end of time?" Tony had asked once he entered the terrace and noticed the two in the pool. Clint paddling away on the kick board and Phil floating nearby

"If the time they spent pining for each other is anything to go by, then I’d say yes." Natasha replies, skimming her paperback.

"Hey, why is bird brain using a kick board?" Tony said, squinting his eyes.

Natasha looked up to see that yes, Clint was using a kick board. “I’m guessing Phil is teaching him how to swim.”

"I thought super spies like you guys knew how to do everything under the sun?" 

"Not everything, Stark. We have knowledge of how to get things done."

"Yeah, and isn’t swimming like, I don’t know, a requirement for that sort of shit?"

"Usually it is, but Clint was recruited in a… unique way. Plus, he never really needed the knowledge to swim anyway."

"Right. Being Hawkguy and all that." 

"Yeah. and all that."

Tony nodded along. and then squinted again. “Wait, then why is he trying to learn now?”

Natasha let out an irritated sigh. “ _Because_  it actually is a requirement at SHIELD to know how to swim.”

"Wait, So why is agent trying to teach him now? Why not long ago?"

Natasha took a long, deep breath in, let it all out, and then smiled at Stark. “Because,  _Tony_ , nobody had a fucking clue that he didn’t know how to swim.”

"Wait, then-" Natasha shot him a glare that was visible from under her shades. "right. I’m a genius, I can figure it out." and promptly walked away.

Natasha returned to her book, finally,  _peace_   _and quiet._  She looked up just in time to see the two idiots clinging to each other. By the looks of it, Clint had ‘accidentally’ let go of the kick board, and is now clinging to Phil. Phil just looked so pleased with himself. 

Yep. They were totally going to be that annoying couple.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Coulson finds out that Clint doesn't know how to swim.

He wasn’t afraid of the water. Of course he wasn’t.

He likes water.

He’s just not very fond of the idea of drowning. or submerging your head in water for more than 3 minutes. Which was perfectly reasonable since the average human can only hold their breath for about 2-3 minutes, thank you very much.

Plus there was the small part about him not knowing how to swim. so yeah. drowning was a very big possibility with Clint.

That’s why when a psycho super-powered villain who had the power to manipulate water (Clint is calling him Blastoise) came to visit, Clint wanted to stay high and dry. 

SHIELD, ever prepared, abandoned their vans for a much more suitable jet boats and rescue boats. Bruce was with Thor who was benched for this one, for fear of misfire and accidentally electrocuting the New York population, Natasha was on a jet ski and Cap was riding Iron man so he could get closer to the action. Clint was on one of the roofs bow and arrow at the ready if and ever Widow, Cap and Iron man needed back-up.

In the meantime, he was the eyes for SHIELD rescue team. 

He spotted people in need of help and SHIELD would drive up to them in their boats and hopefully get them to safety before Blastoise got the water too deep. It was over 10 feet now, and Blastoise was still laughing his ass off at the ‘pitiful attempt of pathetic land creatures to survive what’s quickly becoming my people’s homes’. 

Yeah. Clint doesn’t get it either.

"We’ve got another one by 23rd. Guy’s trying to climb a car to get to safety. Better get to him before a wave does." Clint says into the comm. He hears an affirmative and leaves SHIELD to do their work. 

That’s when Clint sees it. 

A kid was hanging on to a pillar of one of the buildings one handed. When Clint tried to take a closer look, she was holding a basket with the other hand with a puppy in it (because of course). By the looks of the child and the way she was floating in 10 feet deep water, she knew how to swim. Which was good. Bad news was that, a wave was coming and the closest rescue boat had turned around with the guy on the car. They’d never make it if Clint asked them to go get the girl. The girl would not likely make it either if the wave ever gets to her.

Clint made his way down the fire escape when the platform seemed high enough and at the same time low enough to actually help the girl. He took one of the special bows Stark had made for him, which at the time seemed so stupid, but now, Clint was ultimately thankful for and fired it so that it hit just above the pillar, the wire from the arrow creating a straight line from the pillar to the platform. Then Clint fired another arrow like the first one 5 inches from the first one.

He took the detachable cable trolley and attached it to the first line. Taking his belt off, he rappelled to the building using the second line, still holding on to the trolley in the second. 

He reached out his hand to grab the girl’s wrist before the current could take her and asked her to hold on tight to the dog. He asked her to hold on to the line as well, as he safely and securely tied her waist and shoulders to the trolley. Clint told her to hold on tight once again as he pushed a button on the trolley and it started retracting back to platform.

Good thing too, because when the girl was halfway through to the platform, the wave came rushing by and Clint got swept up with the current. But the girl was safe. and the dog too. so that was good.

The next thing Clint knew, he was coughing out water, trying to breathe again as a soggy, suited Coulson loomed over him. Coulson sighed in relief and sat back down on his legs. He looks over at Clint and asked.

"Barton, Do you know how to swim?"

"No sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/93422447231/so-many-things-to-do-so-many-problems-in-life)

**Author's Note:**

> [Can be found here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/87496110561/im-thinking-anon-wanted-some-kiss-of-life)


End file.
